


It's a...game?

by kokichism



Series: Oumota going through stuff. [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bisexual Momota Kaito, Bisexual Saihara Shuichi, Confused Momota Kaito, Gay Oma Kokichi, M/M, Multi, Multiship, OOC, Oma Kokichi-centric, Shuichi-Kokichi-Kaito, his gay tendencies confuse this boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22992943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokichism/pseuds/kokichism
Summary: After Kokichi pranked Kaito and had him chase him around the school, along with a poor Shuichi who can't run for his life, they accidentally enter a game Miu created. They are now trapped in a dating sim game? Kaito and Shuichi need to raise their intimacy level with Kokichi and make him fall in love with them so they won't stay trapped in the game forever... How will Kokichi react to their actions?
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Oumota going through stuff. [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614499
Comments: 8
Kudos: 115





	It's a...game?

**Author's Note:**

> Alright hello there! TwT I’m sad and I want to drown in my multiships, so yeah…enjoy! I hope?

“Ouma you little shit, come back here!” 

“Catch me if you can!” a playfull giggle echoed in the halls as three boys were running. First was a very short purple haired troublemaker, while after him was an angry purple haired boy, definitely taller than the first one whilst the third one was, well..

“M-Momota wait!! I am not fast enough- ugh” a breathless Shuichi was running after them trying to keep Kokichi safe from his best friend, who was also breathing heavily. The gremlin run inside Miu’s lab as a small gasp escaped his lips and he was gone from the two’s sight.

“Ouma?” Momota grumbled as he opened the door and glanced around and then in front of his feet as a small xbox controller was just innocently standing there. 

“Momota what’s wron-“ before the shorter male could finish his sentence he bumped onto his best friend as they both accidentally touched the controller and suddenly a white light appeared and they felt as if they were sucked in something!

“What the fuck?!” were Kaito’s first words as he blinked.

“Uh-“ Shuichi glanced around when he saw Kokichi poking a person’s cheek who didn’t even seem to acknowledge him. 

“Hello little degenerates!!” Miu’s voice was heard from…everywhere? around them? So weird…

“Iruma?! What’s going on?!” Shuichi’s soft voice held an edgy tone, the awkwardness he felt was evident in his tone.

“You guessed it right, Pooichi! It is I! Miu Fucking Iruma, The brilliant and gorgeous genius!!” The girl’s voice boomed again, making the detective rub his temples.

“What happened, Iruma?” his voice held no malice but you could see in his face that his spirit wanted to leave his body.

“Well, you are all victims- I mean, beta players of my new invention!! I made this new game were you get in without VR headsets and shit, it’s awesome right?!” the girl laughed loudly and confidently, but it died after a bit when the guys in the simulation just sighed.

“Who said we agreed to this shit!?” Kaito’s voice held discomfort. He was never good at video games, and showing that in front of his rival Kokichi would make him feel humiliated.

“Oh don’t worry tall bean! This game is veeeery different than the others!! One of you is going to be the protagonist while the other two will try to gain his affection! it’s very simple really!”

“Wait, it’s a romance game?” Shuichi asked as he watched Kokichi stretch the person’s cheeks almost humanly impossible cringing slightly at the sight and decided to ignore the boy. 

“Nope! An eroge!” the girl cracked up as silence followed. “You have to sleep with the main character to win the game!!” she laughed even louder.

“W-Wait! How do we know that you are not lying!?” Shuichi pointed out worriedly. All of this sounded too surreal and they heard the girl sighed in a very exaggerated manner.

“Okay okay just tap your pinky.” She said In an almost bored tone and all three boys complied as Shuichi and Kaito had a single bar with the word INTIMACY over their heads while Kokichi had two.

“What the hell? Why does he get two?!” 

“Because he is the protagonist! Oh my this is going to be interesting!” The girl cackled again as Kokichi looked up confused, and a bit annoyed.

“This is such bullshit. Just let us out you dumb cum dumpster!” he said walking over close to Shuichi and Kaito who stared almost in bewilderment. 

“Nope can do! You have to finish the game!” she laughed again.

“And what if we don’t?”

“You get stuck in the game forever! This is for people who thrive for fun! Anywayss I’ll leave you all to it, once you finish the game, it throws you out! Toodles!” The girl laughed almost manically and a soft music started playing, the unmoving students from before came to life as they started chatting in between themselves.

A pink bar appeared in front of the boys. Kaito perked up seeing his name written in it.

“Kaito Momota is a new student at Kokichi Ouma’s school. Will Shuichi Saihara, Kokichi’s childhood friend do something about the new student showing interest in his long time crush?” 

All three boys had a small yet visible crush over their cheeks as Kokichi looked over at the other two. 

“Well, if this place has nice food and panta I don’t mind staying here forever.” 

“What are you saying, Ouma?? Of course we won’t stay here! Maybe there is another way to do this…” Shuichi trailed off.

“Yeah let’s hope so! I wouldn’t want to flirt or sleep with this little shit.” Kaito grumbled as suddenly a low pink was heard and a -1 appeared over his bar as a thin red line made its way inside the bar and then on one of Kokichi’s.

“Rude much!” Kokichi crossed his arms huffing and looking away. Shuichi stared at the bars.

“Kokichi…is it manual?” the blunette asked softly walking closer to the shorter male and pointed at the bar. 

“I don’t think so. I didn’t get a choice to lower the intimacy, so let’s just assume that it works on its own based on my feelings.” the troublemaker put his hands behind his head with a small playful smile. 

“I’ll also think that the red line is negative?” Shuichi murmured as he looked thoughtful for a second staring intently at the purple haired one. Kokichi felt heat rise to his cheeks from the intense staring and glanced aside.

“…who knows.” The gremlin murmured. He could still feel honey yellow eyes on him along with the other set of purple and groaned embarrassed. He didn’t like this kind of attention, it was embarrassing. Just imagining these two set of eyes just trained of him, arose a feeling deep inside of him.

Two small pings sounded and he looked above his head. two +1 right next to the two bars. Now the first bar had a pink circle while the other was empty, the red thin line gone. 

“…” Kaito felt heat rise to his cheeks as Kokichi also blushed hard.

“See ya later losers!” the shorter male waved and run out of the classroom as Shuichi reached out but Kaito stopped him. 

“Let him be, he must be embarrassed.” he grumbled rubbing the back of his head as Shuichi nodded slowly as the taller of the two sighed. “We really need to find another way, I mean can you imagine sleeping or flirting with him?” he asked and saw the blunette’s face turn scarlet, his interest peaking. “Oh?”

“W-Well, you know I’m bi so I d-don’t think I will have..a-a problem flirting with him. Now sleeping is a bit of another level…” the detective said quietly and looked down on the floor with a very flustered face.

“I know yeah. But what should I do? I’m as straight as this desk!” the astronaut hit a desk as it bent over and broke right in the middle before it disappeared and another desk appeared without a scratch.

“…That’s a nice example.” Shuichi said with an amused smile and chuckled while the other blushed flustered and grumbled quietly while facing the floor. 

On the other hand Kokichi dreaded the moment the other two discover that they need to play the game. He really hoped Shuichi would find another way, but honestly he knew what a genius Miu really is and wouldn’t give them another choice other than the one she wanted. He knows when to give her credit…at least in his mind that is. As if he would ever admit that.

He started whistling while walking away. “Wait…where do we sleep?” he blinked confused as he checked the time that showed 9pm. The bell rang to signal that class is starting and he sighed, his legs leading him to the right class for some odd reason as he sat between the other two, who looked pretty awkward now that he was back. 

He sighed, knowing the other two wouldn’t try to actually do anything regarding the game. The teacher who really did seem like a background character started talking while the small boy laid his head on the desk and closed his eyes.

…

“…-ma?”

…

“Ouma!” a small jab from his right made the boy sit up straightening his back with a started look.

“Ah! Erm…”

“Can you answer the question?” the teacher asked as he frowned. 

“…Uh o-of course. it’s uh…” the poor boy was lost. He had no idea.

“Two hundred and three.” Shuichi whispered besides him as Kokichi blinked and turned to look at the teacher.

“Two..hundred and..three?” he said in an unsure tone.

“…Yes! Good job!” the teacher said and continued the lesson. A ping was heard and the first bar had a +1 now, a second pink circle was added there. The other status bar was still empty and it agitated Kaito.

“Thank you Shumai! You’re awesome!” the small boy smiled brightly making the detective blush. Something inside the tallest boy churned. His mind raced a bit, he didn’t like that Shuichi was winning so easy. Of course not, He wanted to be the first to achieve the 10 points and…maybe… His face turned red as his thoughts went wild. He didn’t want to admit that he did like the other, it was like he craved for the gremlin’s attention, maybe the game was messing with his head?

He sighed and stood up once the bell rang making his way out of the classroom and up the staircase. He blinked as he found himself up on the rooftop. It seemed that the game wanted him to get there for some reason. He walked ahead and looked ahead as the sight around was very pretty and romantic and suddenly he realized it. He tried to turn around but came face to face – well as face to face as he can be – with Kokichi.

“What’re you doing here all by yourself?” he asked curiously.

“I have no idea…It felt as if I should be here.” the taller male murmured and scratched the back of his head avoiding the others’ gaze.

“I am not sure but...” Kokichi started, his voice turning serious as he sat down on a bench, conveniently placed right beside them. He motioned for the other to sit as Kaito sighed and reluctantly sat down, with crossed arms. The smaller boy let out a soft sigh closing his eyes. “You might not need to do anything, maybe if just Shuichi and I reach those certain points we will all get out of here.” he continued. “I understand why you hate me since I always prank you whenever we are at school so you can just avoid me.” Kokichi said crossing his legs slightly, in a more defensive way, as Kaito’s eyes almost bulged out of their sockets.

“No!!” he exclaimed quickly, making Kokichi turn to look at him confused and a bit started by that outburst. “I-I mean…Shuichi…well- what I’m trying to say is…ugh fuck- I’m never good with words.” he the ultimate grumbled with a disgruntled face. “the thing is, I will also try.” he murmured quietly, his face turning slightly pink.

Kokichi stared at him for a few seconds. “…Are you joking?” he asked purely confused. He knew that Kaito hated his guts, they were classmates for 3 years and every week he would at least do something to piss him off at least twice. 

“Of course I’m not joking!” he turned to look Kokichi into his eyes determined. “I’ll try to win your heart, I promise that.” he said and felt extremely embarrassed by how cheesy it sounded, he kept his gaze fixed right into Kokichi’s. The small leader was surprised to say the least, as his heart almost jumped at the statement. 

Suddenly a louder ping sounded than before and a +2 appeared above kokichi’s head. Two pink circles in Kaito’s intimacy were added.

“…” Kokichi’s face turned red as he looked away. Those intimacy bars honestly annoyed him because he is not used to have his feelings showing so openly. It wasn’t even a romantic gesture or anything, but it made Kokichi feel just a tad bit more special.

“Ah there you are you two!” Shuichi’s voice was heard as he rushed over but slowed down seeing Kaito’s intimacy matching his. His eyes shined a bit differently now as he smiled at Kokichi. “I was searching everywhere for you!” he said sighing as the leader grinned. 

“Aww did you miss me so much Shumai? I’m sure you did!” he winked as the detective who blushed.

“Of course. If it’s going to be as we said we should keep being together most of the time right?” he tilted his head.

“Oh! Well, actually Momota said he would try to win my heart as well so…I’m not sure if we will do as we agreed?” Kokichi murmured a bit flustered at his own words making the taller male groan and cover his face embarrassed.

The detective watched the two and he felt jealousy rise up inside his chest as he walked closer to the purple haired boy and leaned down kissing his cheek.

“Shumai!” the leader pouted as he blushed. 

“I guess I understand that he wants to win your heart over and play the game, but we did agree to finish the game together first.” Shuichi murmured as he stood beside them and crossed his arms, feeling quite agitated by this.

“Aww, is my little Shumai jealous?” Kokichi chuckled and stood up wrapping his arms around the detective who tried hard to control himself from moving away instinctively. He wasn’t too fond of skinship, but Kokichi made his body shiver in ways no one could. 

“M-Maybe.” he admitted, he knew he needed to be more honest in the game to get as many points as he could as fast as he could. Now he pulled the other closer to his chest hugging him there, making the other blush a bit, not expecting the quiet and timid detective admit those stuff.

+1 for Shuichi.

Kaito felt antsy. He didn’t like the way Shuichi was getting all…touchy feely with Kokichi. He wanted to also hug the small gremlin and earn a point for himself as well. He honestly had no idea if his thoughts and feelings were at the right place, did he want to hug Kokichi for the points or maybe because he _really wanted to?_  
Kokichi noticed the other looking at the two with a perplexed look and let go of Shuichi with a shy look. “You’re very honest Shumai, how come?”

“Well, the truth is-“

“Shuichi I need to talk to you.” Kaito stood up and crossed his arms as his coat that was on his shoulders made him look even bigger than he is. It started moving along with the wind and it almost looked magical for Kokichi, for some reason. He did know that he used to like Kaito before, that’s how all this ‘prank’ thing started honestly, but Kokichi would never admit this. He felt childish but he knew that the astronaut was smitten by the ultimate assassin. Of course he was…

A sigh escaped his lips as he then shook his head. “Okay I’ll leave you two talk then and you can come to class later. I’m sure these are things we have already learned as well at school in real life so it’d be alright to skip. I doubt it has any meaning as well.” The small boy shrugged and waved at them and once his figure was gone from the duo’s eyes they turned to look at each other. Silence enveloped the two; it was as if they were having a staring contest.

“…What are you doing?” Shuichi was the first to break the silence, surprisingly. 

“What do you mean?” Kaito retorted back and sat down on the bench.

“I mean that. What you told Kokichi. Don’t give him hope about you winning his heart, you already have Maki don’t you? Back home I mean.”

“Makiroll? what does she have to do with this?” the astronaut was at a loss. Maki was one of his sidekicks, so he couldn’t see the connection.

“I mean, you like Maki, right? Why are you trying to go after Kokichi when I already agreed to end the game with him?” the detective tapped his foot on the floor, anxiously staring at his best friend. 

“Wait woah hol’up! I never said I like Makiroll, she is a really good friend, but that’s that. And I did mean I will try to win Kokichi’s heart, I really doubt if one of us wins we will get out.” the taller male pointed out making Shuichi hesitate for a bit.

“...I guess you are right but still, Kokichi is clearly…uhm..” the detective blushed lowering his gaze embarrassed at his own words as he mumbled them out. “He likes me…I think.” he added softly. “So it would be wise to let us do what it needs to be done…” he said and looked up at his best friend. “Let us get together.”

The ultimate astronaut paused to think for a bit. He saw that Shuichi had a sincere look, and it really did seem that Kokichi liked Shuichi a lot. He was just thirdwheeling…But then again why did Kokichi had a double reaction at his words, if he didn’t like Kaito as well? Shuichi doesn’t know that the leader’s reaction was this positive so he thinks that Kokichi only reacted twice. And that made Kaito’s ego boost to the virtual skies. He liked the way Kokichi blushed at his words, and he wanted to see more reactions. deep down deeply he always found Kokichi cute, and maybe that’s why he overreacted like that even to the simplest of pranks like painted nails or fake lashes on his forehead. He wanted to try to see what kind of feelings he would be able to make the troublemaker have. He has no idea why his thoughts were swirling around the other boy but he knew they wouldn’t leave him alone until he succeeded in making Kokichi his. 

“…I really would like to give you the free pass on this, you are my best friend and my sidekick but…I have these feelings and I’m not sure what exactly they are, I really want to find out too. I know though that I don’t want to give Kokichi over to you like this.” Kaito stood his ground. He felt awful for denying this one thing from Shuichi. It was the first time the other seemed so determined about something and he hated that he was an obstacle but he just couldn’t stop himself. 

“…So this is how it’s going to be.” Shuichi sighed softly and leaned against the wall. 

“…I guess so.” Kaito answered in a defeated tone.

“Then…let’s make a deal.” the bluenette walked over and smiled at Kaito. “May the best one win, but this won’t ruin our friendship. Alright? Whatever happens, it won’t make us fight or anything okay?” Shuichi said softly. “You are my best friend I wouldn’t want to lose you to a game.” he said softly and nodded as they shook hands with a determined look, their words put some boundaries up.

“Alright I agree. I mean, we will look back at this and laugh once we are out of the game, right? And go back to our normal lives.” the astronaut said and the detective shrugged, making Kaito raise an eyebrow.

“Maybe yes, maybe not. We are still unsure of how this will affect us, mentally speaking.” he said and crossed his arms. “for example I know I will get to be..more at ease with Kokichi from now on if we do get intimate.” Shuichi blushed at the though. Deep down he always wanted to get closer to the other boy, and he yearned for a chance to do that. This chance was now. Especially now that he could do more than just hang around him. His chance to show his feelings for the other. 

A blush crept over his cheeks as he backed away. “I’ll go find Kokichi to tell him then-“

“Shouldn’t we go together though? I mean…since we agreed to this thing, it’s only right, right?” Kaito raised an eyebrow and Shuichi nodded slowly in understanding. 

He didn’t like the fact that Kaito, his only friend, would try to win Kokichi over him. The detective wasn’t stupid, he had seen the way Kokichi stared at the astronaut, so fondly and with a longing look. He didn’t like that look on Kokichi… He wanted to win over Kokichi fair and square but deep down he knew that if Kaito showed any interest, it would be game over for him. He knew he had to up his game somehow, especially now that Kokichi showed interest in him.

“Let’s go find him then.” They agreed and started to walk back inside but noticed a flop of purple hair against the wall. Kokichi was sleeping there, against the wall sitting there. Both boys blinked surprised and sighed.

“Let’s get him to the infirmary, he must be exhausted to have slept here and he might feel sore after.” Shuichi said quietly and Kaito nodded slowly. “I’ll carry him there.”

“Uh I don’t want you to feel like I’m trying to steal your shine but…can you pick him up?” Kaito asked quietly and Shuichi grumbled quietly hooking his arms around the leader’s shoulders and the other at the back of his knees, trying to pick him up but falters, and Kaito grabs his shoulders trying to steady him.

“I guess…I’m not strong enough yet.” the detective sighed defeated and moved aside as Kaito easily picked up the smaller boy and smiled almost in triumphant way holding the boy close, and for the first time taking a good look at his peaceful face. He looked very…calm. And cute. And maybe super soft, his face was almost screaming to be touched in Kaito’s mind as Shuichi coughed.

“The infirmary is this way.” the boy said pointing at a sign and led the other, opening the door for him once they reached it and got inside. There was no one in sight, not even a nurse so Kaito gently placed the sleeping boy on one of the beds, being careful not to wake him but the sleeping boy was clinging onto Kaito, making the tanned boy flush. He wasn’t sure what do once the other almost hugging him now like a koala. 

“S-Shuichi!” the male whispered. “Help me!” he grumbled quietly feeling extremely embarrassed as the other just sighed and tried pulling Kokichi’s arms away from his friend only to have him latch at him.

“Ah! Thanks mate. Now it’s my time to help you so-“

“No need. I don’t mind him cuddling me really. It’s cute.” the detective blushed slightly as he petted the purple mop of hair making the sleeping boy lean into his touch and cuddle him more. A small ping was heard from ontop of the cuddling pair head’s as Shuichi looked up seeing a +1 in his intimacy. Four circles already? This will be a piece of cake.

“Mmmm you are too loud. You could wake up an elephant.” the sleepy boy grumbled and nuzzled his face against Shuichi’s shoulder. “Shumai, you are super warm, sleep here with mee.” he whined quietly and the detective smiled softly. Kaito felt jealousy bloom inside of him again but tried to hide it as he crossed his arms and looked away.

“Kaito, you did say you didn’t want to be cuddled so…would you like to go home?” Shuichi asked curiously. “I mean, there is really nothing else to be done here. We don’t need to attend class as well, since it’s not necessary in this game as it seems.” the detective pointed at the clock on the wall- and holy shit, it was already 4pm?  
“The hours pass by quicker here probably since it’s a game.” Kokichi concluded looking up towards the clock as well.

“Nope. Plus I don’t have a home here, and neither do you. Let’s all sleep here for today.” Kaito insisted laying on the bed next to theirs, to the disappointment of a certain detective. But that wouldn’t stop him from making more moves. The faster the better.

“I like cuddling so is it okay if we cuddle for the night?” He asked looking towards his crush who smiled and nodded.

“Aww my Shumai, you’re being so cute!” the leader cooed and caressed Shuichi’s cheeks making the other blush hard and stare at him. There was a bit of silence for a few seconds and they both started leaning in, but suddenly a pillow found its way right onto Shuichi’s face. 

“Stop flirting in front of me!” Kaito grumbled loudly and glared at both. 

“Oho? Are you jealous, Momota?” 

“…Yes. I am, I told you I got jealous before right? Of course after telling you I’ll try to win your heart I’ll be jealous if someone else tries to steal it at the same time.” he pointed at Shuichi who rubbed his nose and frowned. 

“Well, I tried hard to be able and do these things you know. I wouldn’t try so hard if we were able to get out of this game in another way!” a deep ping was heard and when he looked up he saw a -1 and blinked surprised. He turned to look at Kokichi who stared at him, his eyes trying not to show the way he felt but the other two already guessed somehow negative. 

“…” the small boy let out a soft sigh and laid back on the bed with a thoughtful face.

“Kokichi what’s wrong?” Kaito asked in a serious tone.

“Nooothing! Just realized something that’s all!” Kokichi grinned and stood up. “I do believe it feels a bit tense in here so I shall go for a walk! Bye bye!”

“Kokichi wait-“ the door slammed shut and Shuichi breathed out slightly annoyed. He had no idea what he said that could upset the other and just laid in bed with a thoughtful face while Kaito stood up. “where are you going?”

“To find and ask what’s wrong. If y’all keep brooding over the smallest of things we will never get out of here, so man up and show your feelings a bit more. I know I am a hypocrite for saying that kind of since I don’t usually show them, and I overreact over every little thing Kokichi does, but I’m sure things will get a lot easier if we are just…sincere. So I’ll start now.” he nodded determined and walked out of the room, leaving Shuichi with his thoughts, and his words lingering in his mind.

Kaito searched the school and then the outside finding Kokichi by himself nearby the fountain in the middle of the courtyard. Why do they have to keep finding themselves in romantic spots? Maybe it’s the game or simply something beyond them is trying to push them to say something. Kaito paused briefly.

“…What’s up Momota, am I too pretty to be approached?” Kokichi teased and laughed when Kaito blushed.  
“Well…yes.” 

Ping, +1.

“…wait what?” Kokichi blinked confused. “Are you running a fever? I mean, I know you said that you would try to win my heart but-“

“No buts.” Kaito walked over and sat down next to the boy. “I really think that you are…unapproachable but not only in the bad way.”

“Only?”

“I mean- Yes you were annoying at first when you started pranking me, but then it grew on me ya know? It’s a bit weird to admit this but I really like this calm side of you.” 

Ping. Another +1. 

“Are you lying to gain points?” the leader was blushing hard, unable to answer normally. He really wasn’t used to Kaito being so…open with his feelings and it stirred his heart. It was almost too much for him.

Kaito reached out and grabbed Kokichi’s hands holding them in his while staring at him seriously. 

“I swear I’m not lying. I know that in order to win this game I need to gain your affection, but this made me think of my feelings towards you. I don’t hate you, I never did despite what you think.” he pointed out ready to shoot down the other’s retorts. “I came to the conclusion that I’m…unsure. I’m unsure about how I feel about you, it’s something that makes me mad when I see Shuichi get close to you, I don’t like the deal you made at the start… I don’t know why but…I just want you all to myself.” he said softly staring into Kokichi’s eyes.

“S-Stop you will make me think you like me or something-“

“…then is it so bad?” Kaito’s eyes softened. 

“…I-I guess not.” purple eyes stared into violet eyes. 

They subconsciously started leaning in when suddenly-

“Wait!! Don’t kiss him!” a panting Shuichi pushed them apart as he stood in between them with a bit of an upset look. 

“I like Kokichi.”

Ping +1.

“What? Wait-“

“I like Kokichi as well though.” Kaito retorted back and looked at Shuichi, while another bell sounded and an +1 was added to his intimacy. They stared down at each other, and Shuichi swears he has never done that before. Just a few weeks ago he was scared of talking back or looking someone in the eyes and now he is trying to...look down on someone. He sighed softly, and Kokichi abruptly stood up making both boys stare at him.

“This is getting nowhere honestly. Let’s give up and stay here forever, shall we?” He asked as he crossed his arms and stared at them. 

“Yeah…we decided not to fight as well, right? Let’s not get our priorities straight.”

“Get them gay.” the gremlin snorted.

“Kokichi…” Kaito warned and rubbed his temples as Shuichi chuckled, feeling a bit better than before. He had five circles in his intimacy while Shuichi had four. And it seems that Shuichi also noticed that…

“Kokichi…let’s go on a date?”

“No! Kokichi will go on a date with me!” Kaito grinned and both turned to look towards the boy of their interest. 

Kokichi stared at the two in disbelief and breathed out. He raised his hands and flickered their foreheads making them both stumble back, not because it was powerful or anything but because it was him who did it.

“I won’t go on a date with either of you! Just let me be…” he sighed feeling slightly overwhelmed by the attention he was getting. It was clear as day he wanted to just leave but he knew that would be something only a coward would do. “This is all too overwhelming. How did you come to like me after disliking me for so long?” the boy continued and sighed again as he straightened up and started walking away.

“We never disliked you!”

“That’s a lie!” Kokichi shot back and glared slightly.

“Don’t you think I ever heard the murmurs behind my back? Everyone hates me in our class, since I’m the prankster! The only person who doesn’t mind me much is Angie, who we all know is in another world and Kirumi. She is the only person to actually treat me like a normal person but it’s not even because she wants to, but because she thinks that is her duty.”

“What about me?” Shuichi frowned. 

“What about you, Shumai? You were always avoiding me, and you, Momota, don’t even need explanation as to why I know you disliked me.” he pointed out as Shuichi sighed.

“I never said I dislike you. What if I was too shy to talk to you? You catch the attention of everyone around you and I just…” the detective looked down feeling embarrassed. He tried hard to never show how embarrassed he felt in reality behind his confident façade he put for this ‘game’, but he just faltered. He knew that Kokichi would understand…

“…I see.” The leader sighed softly. “I get it, alright, but as the great detective that you are, maybe you should sit down and re-evaluate the reasons I was like this. Do you think I did all of those things without any reason? I’m not a madman.” the boy crossed his arms and huffed.

“Indeed, you are just an annoying little brat.” Kaito felt the need to stop things from escalating further as he ruffled the other’s hair, hearing him grumble. “A cute little brat honestly.” he added with a wink as he looked down at him and the purple haired boy blushed hard unable to help it.

+1 for Kaito. 

“How come I’m getting points so easily? I mean, is it like…when you get momentarily excited or…?” Kaito trailed off making the other blush even heavier.  
“Y-Yeah. That’s it. Haaha.” Kokichi laughed awkwardly scratching his head. “Excited for a moment or whatever.” 

“Neat! That makes things a lot easier!”

“Hm? What?”

“I mean, if it’s just excitement for a moment it means if we keep getting you worked up this game will end and then maybe I can pursue you in real life, outside the game.” Kaito said confidently. He never ceases to amaze the other two with his way of thinking.

“W-What? What do you mean…outside the game, in real life?” Kokichi’s eyes widened.

“I meant what I said, not sayin’ it again!” Kaito grinned and crossed his arms but bashfully. He could feel his heart rate increasing and his cheeks getting warmer.  
Kokichi could feel his heart stir at those words. Kaito always managed to make him weak to his knees but he wouldn’t let his feelings get the best of him at the moment.

+1. God damn it…

“…A-anyways…” Kokichi coughed slightly and smiled at the two. “What would you like to do?”

“Hmm…hey- I had this…crazy idea, but is it necessary for Kokichi to end up with one of us?” Shuichi blinked thoughtfully. Kokichi blinked confused and so did Kaito. “I mean like…does it have to be _only one _of us?” he said as Kaito blinked.__

__“Only one? You mean…?” Kaito trailed off as he glanced towards his best friend and stared for a few seconds before realizing what he meant. “Wha-? Shuichi! Wow, I never thought you’d think like that.” The astronaut grinned slightly._ _

__“Huh? Wait- no! My heart probably won’t be able to handle what you are thinking!” Kokichi exclaimed with a small blush, his mind unable to process what Shuichi was thinking. “I mean literally!!” He added seeing Shuichi smile slightly._ _

__“But you like both of us…what’s wrong with trying both of us?” Kaito asked as Shuichi blushed. He might have been the one to think about it, but he was still quite embarrassed to phrase it._ _

__“Really?? Momo-“_ _

__“Kaito. Call me Kaito everytime now.” The taller male smiled as he approached Kokichi._ _

__“Well, Kaito.” He emphasized and paused seeing the other approach as he took a step back with an awkward laugh. “That idea sucks!! I’ll only be more confused if you do tha-aah” suddenly he fell backwards and both Kaito and Shuichi reached out, catching his hands that were stretched out. Kokichi stared at them a bit wide eyed as he glanced backwards seeing he tripped over the fountain right behind him, making him roll his eyes. “So cliché!” he exclaimed and sighed once the other two pulled him back and he fell against Shuichi’s chest._ _

__He glanced up at him, making the other stare back for a few seconds until Kaito moved over behind Kokichi and wrapped an arm around his stomach, when Shuichi cupped the boy’s cheeks. “H-Huh? HUH? W-what are you doing?!” The poor boy could feel his heart shake like a leaf when he noticed Shuichi lean in. He tried to move away, his embarrassment getting the best of him, but Kaito held him in place and grabbed his chin directing the boy up to his own lips whilst Shuichi’s lips landed on Kokichi’s jaw._ _

__Kokichi’s eyes widened as his lips connected with Kaito’s in a soft kiss. Shuichi let out a small noise of annoyance but let them have their moment knowing that he will also have his moment with Kokichi._ _

__+3, for Kaito and +3 for Shuichi, now their points having a bit of a difference since Kaito already reached 10 while Shuichi was lacking 3 points. The latter moved his arms as his palms rested on Kokichi’s hips and gripped there while Kokichi closed his eyes and kissed the taller male back. He blushed heavily as he felt the other push his tongue in his mouth and try to keep up but his mind was making things harder, being all fuzzy. His all-time crush was kissing him while his second crush was holding him in place, and suddenly Shuichi’s hand found itself on Kokichi’s chin pulling him away from Kaito and turning his head and kissing him deeply, not waiting for the other to calm down, taking him by surprise._ _

__They kissed as Kaito moved his hands to Kokichi’s sides squeezing him there slightly making him yelp and Shuichi got the chance to kiss him deeper, making the shorter male lean back against Kaito’s chest. The tallest male watched them with a blushing face, jealousy wasn’t as much of an issue as it was a few moments ago, knowing he was also able to have Kokichi. Maybe not to himself, but he was happy to have him nevertheless._ _

__Shuichi slowly pulled away from the kiss as he glanced downwards towards the shorter male, seeing how flustered and embarrassed he was, his lips a bit bruised from how much they kissed, making Shuichi lick his own lips subconsciously._ _

__“Let’s go back inside, hm?” Shuichi whispered making Kokichi shiver slightly but also nod slowly, he couldn’t trust his voice at the moment. Shuichi’s eyes held so much emotion in, as if he has been waiting for this moment since he first met Kokichi. And…maybe he did…_ _

__3+ for Shuichi…_ _

__“Don’t be nervous, we will make you feel really good.” Kaito said in a soft tone as he took one of Kokichi’s hands while Shuichi took the other and they both pulled him back inside the school, when suddenly light enveloped them and they were back in Miu's lab, while she was grinning a bit._ _

__"...Didn't you say that after we-...become intimate we could get out?"_ _

__"Well..i lied Pooichi boohoo, you didn't get to fuck your boy toy!" The girl snickered as the three looked flustered for a bit before it turned into anger, Miu's smile gone._ _

__"Fucking cum dumbster, I'll kill you!"_ _

__"Eeek!!"_ _

**Author's Note:**

> This one was getting wayyyy too long jesus Christ. I started this as a joke tbh but then it got serious and I’m like “Oh no”. And now I ended up with this…welp, is it weird I’m not writing angst? Yes it feels weird, but I’m glad I can get my boys to be happy TwT 
> 
> I’m not used to writing for my OT3(?) I prefer reading about it tbh but there are not enough fics for my babies so yeah *sob*-. I hope they aren’t TOO OOC(Especially Shuichi big o o f), and also I apologize if it seems a bit rushed by the end I noticed my word count was getting a bit...yeah.
> 
> I really hope you liked it though!! :’) 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this!!


End file.
